The references cited throughout the present application are not admitted to be prior art to the claimed invention.
Staphylococcus aureus is a pathogen responsible for a wide range of diseases and conditions. Examples of diseases and conditions caused by S. aureus include bacteremia, infective endocarditis, folliculitis, furuncle, carbuncle, impetigo, bullous impetigo, cellulitis, botryomyosis, toxic shock syndrome, scalded skin syndrome, central nervous system infections, infective and inflammatory eye disease, osteomyelitis and other infections of joints and bones, and respiratory tract infections. (The Staphylococci in Human Disease, Crossley and Archer (eds.), Churchill Livingstone Inc. 1997.)
Immunological based strategies can be employed to control S. aureus infections and the spread of S. aureus. Immunological based strategies include passive and active immunization. Passive immunization employs immunoglobulins targeting S. aureus. Active immunization induces immune responses against S. aureus. 
Potential S. aureus vaccines target S. aureus polysaccharides and polypeptides. Targeting can be achieved using suitable S. aureus polysaccharides or polypeptides as vaccine components. Examples of polysaccharides that may be employed as possible vaccine components include S. aureus type 5 and type 8 capsular polysaccharides. (Shinefield et al., N. Eng. J. Med. 346:491-496, 2002.) Examples of polypeptides that may be employed as possible vaccine components include collagen adhesin, fibrinogen binding proteins, and clumping factor. (Mamo et al., FEMS Immunology and Medical Microbiology 10:47-54, 1994, Nilsson et al., J. Clin. Invest. 101:2640-2649, 1998, Josefsson et al., The Journal of Infections Diseases 184:1572-1580, 2001.)
Information concerning S. aureus polypeptide sequences has been obtained from sequencing the S. aureus genome. (Kuroda et al., Lancet 357:1225-1240, 2001, Baba et al., Lancet 359:1819-1827, 2000, Kunsch et al., European Patent Publication EP 0 786 519, published Jul. 30, 1997.) To some extent bioinformatics has been employed in efforts to characterize polypeptide sequences obtained from genome sequencing. (Kunsch et al., European Patent Publication EP 0 786 519, published Jul. 30, 1997.)
Techniques such as those involving display technology and sera from infected patients have been used in an effort to help identify genes coding for potential antigens. (Foster et al., International Publication Number WO 01/98499, published Dec. 27, 2001, Meinke et al., International Publication Number WO 02/059148, published Aug. 1, 2002, Etz et al., PNAS 99:6573-6578, 2002.)